Will you help me?
by Denah
Summary: I'm not good at this so be nice. The creepy twins Natsumi and Seijuurou plan something so sinister that Usagi cant even save herself from it. What happens when a stranger offers a helping hand to her. And Mamoru cant get away from Natsumi and some other unknown character. Oh dear Trouble is brewing up a potion for both Usagi and Mamoru, but question is can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be kind.

Disclaimer: i dont own sailor moon.

Will you help me?  
Chapter 1

She was late, on her first day of high school no less. Her name? Well her name is Usagi Tsukino, and if she didn't get to her new high school fast who knows what would happen. She turned around the corner and she could she it the reddish brown building that she was going to be in for the next six hours. And then she ran into a wall... No really a wall.

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Usagi yelled as she looked to see who she ran into, but when she realized it was just a wall she blushed and continued to run.

"Is that... It is ..." Said Usagi more to herself then anyone else. "HEYY MINAKO!" Called Usagi to her best friend Minako Aino who was also running late.

Usagi caught up to Minako and they ran to school together laughing about Usagi's run in with a wall. (Which was the side of an alley which Usagi had accidentally ran into when she turned) they made it into the school just as the bell rang.

They both went their separate ways and when Usagi looked around her class she saw Ami Mizuno and Naru Osaka two of her oldest friends sitting in the middle of the room .

"Hey Ami hey Naru." Usagi said sitting down next to the two of them.

"Hey Bunny." They both said at the same time.

Both of them being very happy to see their good friend in the same class. And then SHE walked in. The devil herself Natsumi Ginga and her brother Seijuurou Ginga.

"Great the creep and she devil are in our class."Usagi said to her good friends using the names Rei had come up for them.

"I don't know I think Seijuurou is kinda hot." Said Naru.

"'Gasp" Naru what about Gurio?" Asked Usagi playing with her friend.

"Uhm... I still like him... And every..." She stopped noticing something. "...USAGI you where just joking." She said when she saw the look on Usagi's face.

"GOOD MORNING." Said a voice from the front of the class claiming everyone's attention. Usagi saw her new English teacher Haruna Sakurada. "Lets begin shall we." Said Miss Sakurada.

I'm not going to bore you with what happened up until her art class because all it was... Was well nothing besides getting papers to give to her parents so that they could sign and fill them up. Oh and avoiding Seijuurou and Natsumi which was hard considering they where in all her classes but her art class.

Usagi slowly walked into her art class with five minutes to spare. When she saw that the creepziod and the she devil where not in there she sat down next to Rei Hino also one of her good friends who was sitting in the front.

"Hey Rei." Usagi said looking at the board that said Mr Rien on it.

"Hey Bunny. How was your day?" Rei asked noting how she wasn't looking at her but something else which wasn't new weird yes but not new.

"I've been better. What about you?" Usagi asked.

"Good. And what happened to you did you get caught eating in class or did you get detention for being late or all of the above?" Rei asked knowing it wasn't any of those things that could have made her mood turn sour.

"REEIII it was none of them." She said as she lightly hit her friend on the arm. "The creepziod and she devil have been in all of my classes so far." Usagi said as her lips went from a slight smile to a full out frown.

At that moment a man who had a bald head and was wearing a smock that was covered in paint and clay, over a yellow dress shirt and jeans came in. And said for everyone to grab a smock and a block of clay and make whatever they wanted. As they worked he explained that they could listen to their IPods and stuff as long as it wasn't loud and they didn't listen to it when he was speaking. As her art class ended Usagi became insanely happy. Why? Because next was lunch, and all of her friends had the same lunch block. The first one.

When she walked into the lunch room with Rei, Makoto Kino was already there. When the two of them sat down Makoto instantly brought out the lunches she had made for the two of them, and as Usagi was about to take a bite of her roast beef sandwich someone else did... Before she could yell at the person who had just bitten her sandwich the person put his or her hand on her mouth, so she licked the hand.

"Ewww! Gross Bunny why did you do that." Said the person behind her.

"Because Minako I knew it was you, only you smell like ... Well like that." Usagi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minako asked laughing.

"It means you have a distinct Minako smell." Usagi said also laughing.

"What did I miss?" Said another voice behind the four girls.

"The distinct smell that belongs only to me according to Bunny." said Minako getting her own lunch from Makoto.

"Oh? So do I even want to know?" Asked the same voice that was now sitting on the other side of Usagi.

"No Naru trust me you don't" said Rei who was looking at her sandwich like there was something wrong about it.

"Is something wrong with my food?" Asked Makoto.

"Ugh... What isn't wrong with it... It looks like it was cooked by a two year old." Said a nasally high pitched voice from behind Rei.

"Well hello Natsumi what brings you here?" Asked a certain blue haired girl.

"Ugh why do you think I'm here... I'm here to get back my table from you losers." Said Natsumi.

"Its not your table, and if I'm not mistaken it is only the first day of high school, the first lunch block, and we sat down first therefore it is our table not yours." Said Rei.

"Oh and Makoto I think you gave me Ami's lunch" said Rei switching lunches with Ami who was now sitting by her.

"Oh did I ... Im sorry Rei and Ami." Said Makoto completely ignoring Natsumi who was trying to get their attention again.

"EXCUSE ME!... HELLOOO?... Ugh" Natsumi said as she started to storm off, but as she was leaving an idea popped into her mind. After she left the six girls finished their lunch and proceeded to talk about the cute boys in their classes.

Again I'm not going to bore you with what happened in her later classes, but at least this time the creepziod and the she devil weren't in any of her later classes, so that's a plus. After Usagi's six hour torture she met up with her five good friends and they decided to go to the crown...

Im sorry that its soo insanely short and nothing really happens but the next chapter is going to better i promise. And Mamoru is going to appear in the next chapter also.


	2. Who the fudge balls are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Will you help me?

Who the fudge balls are you?

The Crown is a place to get away and have fun. It's needed by and loved by everyone, yet someone was on the floor, someone's face was redder than a tomato, someone was glaring daggers, someone was looking smug, someone was looking uncomfortable, someone was going to get someone, and two people were looking ever so calm. Let's start with when the girls walked in.

"Natsumi looked like she was going to explode into a million pieces and get Natsumi guts everywhere when we had ignored her." Minako grimaced at the thought and then added an ewwww when she thought over what she had said again.

"Really I thought she was going to turn into a bull with the nose ring and everything and try to kill us. I can just see it her chasing us through the halls and getting her horn stuck in a wall when she turned or her whole body stuck in a door." Rei said

Then she started laughing which caused everyone else to laugh which caused a battle of odd looks which caused them to walk into The Crown with Usagi laughing and clapping.

"Oh look it's a seal shouldn't you be somewhere else like the pacific fatso." Said an annoying voice

"Actually seals live in the Arctic and Antarctic." Ami said calmly.

"SHUT UP NO ONE CARES WHAT **YOU** THINK!" Natsumi yelled as she pushed Ami to the ground where she hit her head.

"I'll go get Matoki" said Minako as she ran to get an ice pack and the handsome waiter.

Makato who was staring daggers at Natsumi this whole time started talking but a red faced Rei cut her off.

"WHY DID YOU JUST DO **THAT**!"

"Because she was no longer needed." Said a smug looking Natsumi.

"Uhm that was actually very cruel." Said a voice that sounded as if the owner wanted to crawl onto the floor and out the door.

"Seijuurou unless you want to keep your head where it is I suggest you never **EVER ** tell me what I do and or say is wrong in anyway shape or form... Okay."

"Okay" Seijuurou said as he sunk even deeper into the soft pleather.

"Now, fatty mcfatfat... dance" Natsumi commanded.

"Now Natsumi you aren't a child anymore you shouldn't be referring to yourself in third person it just makes you look old, not that you don't already." Said a voice no one in the room recognized.

Everyones attention flew towards the door where a gorgeously handsome man leaned against the door frame smirky endearingly.

Rei, who was helping up Ami was so shocked at how just unexplainably gorgeous he was that she dropped Ami on her bottom. Yet Ami didn't seem to mind as she stared awestruck at the man, but she quickly came to her senses and looked at Minako who had the ice but no Matoki she was standing right next to Ami when she noticed him, and Minako acting just like Rei, dropped the ice and started to ogle at his perfect features. Makoto said quietly that he looked just like her ex with hearts in her eyes.

Manor I looked at the girls reactions think Serena wouldn't be affected by this poser he stole a quick glance towards her, but regretted it because she seemed to be more effected by him then the others. Her calm facade gone along with his. Her facial expression a mix of lust and admiration as her eyes ran up and down his body. Mamoru's facial expression turned from shock to jealousy mixed with anger and a tinge of pain.

Then the angel bound to earth started to walk his smirk never leaving his mouth. He walked straight up to Usagi kneeled down with his right hand over his hand and said

"My Princess how I've dreamed of meeting you again. The place you hold in my heart will forever be yours, and it will serve as a reminder of the kindness you showed me." He then got up and held her end up to his mouth before saying.

"I hope I still hold a special place in your heart Princess. And if I don't I will create one by helping you with anything and everything just as you had done to me all those years ago."

"What are you talking about? Who the fugue balls are you?" Asks Rei suddenly furious at the gorgeous man for how familiar and close he was being with Usagi.

"Rei I am talking about the past, and my mane you shall learn at someone time." He said as he started to walk out, but he turned around and said.

"Until next time Princess, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Natsumi, Seijuurou, and ... Mamoru." When he said Mamoru's name he looked at him with an odd glance in his eyes. And he left everyone to dumbstruck at how he knew all of their names, but Usagi's to actually ask him.

Unnoticed by everyone in the Crown a beautiful girl stood staring in with a strange glint in her eyes similar to the one the gorgeous angelic like man wore when he said Mamoru's name. And she said.

"Now, my sweet prince lets see if I can't tie you down." she giggled, and then added "And I may have to do that literally if you don't behave like a good little puppy."

Well that's chapter 2 it was better then the first right, well maybe oh well. And yet again sorry for how short it is. Review please and thank you.


	3. A New Character?

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with my honors class and actually right now I should be reading Frankenstein. I haven't even started it yet and it's due December 2nd. And I was in Pennsylvania for the weekend 2 days without my laptop standing in a mall when I could be writing this or reading manga it was torture. And this weekend I got rid of more than half the clothes in my wardrobe and I still don't have any space. Anyway you all don't want to hear about my life so on to chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or enough space in my closet…

* * *

Will you help me?

A New Character?

_There she is. She looks like an angel. With her golden strands of long endless silk attached to her unholy, beautiful, perfect, heart shaped head… Wow do I sound like a pedophile or what. Im sitting here day dreaming about a fourteen year old when I could be flirting and or daydreaming about a woman like… like her. Now that's a woman. Her-_

"Hello Mamoru." said a voice I was all too familiar with.

_Damn it. Why? Why can't I just disappear? Wait did she really just fake cough to gain my attention? Ughh I guess that means she isn't going to leave is she?_

"Hello Natsumi." I said, and for some reason her name left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I looked over towards Usagi wishing that she would somehow hear my silent pleas, but it seemed she was too busy talking to that man from the other night. I mean how can she trust him she doesn't even know his name what if he is some weird pedophile that is only going to use her. Wait isn't he younger than me… does that make me an ultra pedophile?

"So what do you say? Do you want to go?" I heard through my thoughts…

_Shit was she talking to me I don't want to be rude but I haven't finished my coffee yet. You know what Usagi seems to be having a fun time with Mr. McHotness so I guess I'll just go with Natsumi even though she pales compared to Usagi. Whoa, whoa, whoa what am I turning into a damsel in distress there are plenty of beautiful __**woman **__in the world. Unlike Usagi who is just a child._

"It seems like a wonderful idea, but tell me where we are going again. I like the way you say It." _okay maybe that was a little over board but at least she won't get insulted at the fact I wasn't listening. But what is that in-between her two front teeth… Is that a piece of spinach? Oh wow it is… Hahaha… that's classic._

"ita." I heard through my thoughts

_Get a grip Chiba you missed her saying it again. What is going on with me today?_

"Say it again. I can't get over the way you say it." No side tracking this time Chiba

"The new bookstore Triaita." She said

"Alright lets go its useless sitting here doing nothing anyway." I said and then I downed my coffee feeling wonderful that I didn't burn my tongue.

As we were leaving I took one last glance at Usagi but Mr. Noname was in the way.

* * *

"Princess you seem troubled." said Mr. Noname I really should ask him his name.

"I am I just would really love to know your name."

_You know the more I look at him the less he seems like Mamoru at first he looked so much like him leaning up against the door frame like her belonged there. But they really don't look that much alike besides their build and smirk. He had blond hair and it wasn't as perfectly messy as Mamoru's was._

"Oh I completely forgot. Silly me." he said… he really isn't like Mamoru because he never forgets anything.

"My name is… Jamie, Jamie Wilson. But just call me Jay." Oh his name sounds American.

"And before you ask im half im half Japanese my mother is Japanese and my father is American, but he passed away over the summer so we came back her to live with my grandparents." After he said that my heart instantly reached out for him I felt so sorry. But then my eyes caught movement towards my right a green tweed jacket moving of course there was a body attached to it, but it was the color that caught my eye first.

_That ugly green tweed jacket along with his jogging suit if I ever get my hands on those he will never see them ever again. I mean it needs to be done. Wait why is he leaving with Natsumi? And why are their arms linked together? Actually never mind it's not my business. What time is it… where is that clock… oh there it is. Its 8pm I have to get home… and sleep._

* * *

12pm that day

_Swoosh… Swoosh_

_Great now I have to stop polishing my gun and go get the mail. Why can't people leave me alone? Oh wait it could be a job. Oh look I have two. Let's see one from someone I don't know and the other one is from… oh great my bosses. Why did I agree to work for them? At least with my other bosses I just had to kill people, and instantly I put them out of their misery. But now I kidnap and torture, prolonging their deaths for what a little extra than normal. And even then I don't kill. Oh wow this is something new… I get to kidnap someone but this time it's a girl, shocking._

_I wanted to end this chapter not going into detail about the assassin like how he looks and such, so I am simple doing just that. I think I have a cold or something I can't stop sneezing. Again im insanely sorry for not posting this chapter earlier and actually I had writers block, but then I got an idea from Skyrim. Yay go Skyrim. Anyway review please and thank you. =D_


	4. Hell Nah!

Hey all sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Im so sick right now like stuck in bed sick, but I have nothing better to do besides listening to Love like Whoa by The Ready Set. Yeah I know it's a really old song but I still like it. I don't like it as much as Nicotine by Panic at the Disco. By the way both songs are the inspiration for this chapter. OMG I tunes just disappeared I can't find it… you know what whatever.

I am in love with this fanfiction Their Light by Shiro no Bara. It's about S.A. and I advise you to read it because it is truly wonderful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and sadly clearly not enough tissues.

* * *

Will you help me?

Hell nah!

* * *

**Usagi's pov:**

"USAGI WAIT FOR ME!" said a voice I couldn't truly recognize.

_Should I wait? I don't really know who it is, but then again the voice does sound familiar maybe it's just because whoever it was is yelling that's why I can't recognize who it is._

"-ness you stopped" I heard through my thoughts.

"Huh" I answered not exactly sure what happened.

"Always spacing out huh anyway why don't we go to Rei's already and party,"

_Oh crap the party that's why I left this morning to go get a dress and then what was his name again. I think it was James came up to me and we ended up at the crown_ _talking too bad he knows how to push my buttons just the right way or I might take him up on that offer he asked right before I left. Well it was more like he stated it._

_**Go on a date with me. **_

_As if I would besides aren't I already addicted to Mamoru? I never even got a chance to say no he just up a disappeared leaving behind a single pure milky white feather that was softer than silk. _

"Hello? Earth to Usagi? Anyone home?" asked Minako causing me to snap out of my thoughts

"Uhm yeah I just forgot to get a dress." I said

"Oh don't worry we can stop by my place and go through my closet. Im sure I have something small enough to fit you. And if I don't we can always just give you a small piece of cloth about this big." Minako said while making a small square even smaller then her face.

"Oh yeah Minako and just what will that cover?"_Actually maybe I shouldn't have asked that im a little scared to know the answer._

"Do you **really** want to know?" she asked with one of the funniest smiles I've ever seen on her.

"No not really." I said knowing that she would end up pouting, and sure enough when I looked over at her she was.

_Oh there is her house it is so pretty. _

**N/A: **So this party is a birthday one sort of that the girls are throwing and they are actually 16. But that does not condone any inappropriate behavior so don't worry they aren't going to do anything "bad" yet.

* * *

**At Minako's house (still Usagi's pov)**

"What colors do you not want that should narrow it down a bit." she asked me.

"No yellows, oranges, light pink, blacks, grays, gold, you know what how about navy blue?" I said getting frustrated at the fact that navy blue was the only color that actually looks good on me at the moment.

"Or a lot. I have two navy blue dresses considering the fact that they are so hard to find. Well not the color but the design of the dress has to complement the body and a dress in navy blue that complements my body shape is hard to find."

"Will you stop implying that you are fat." I say a little too harshly.

"But I gained 5 lbs." she said crying a little.

"And now you weigh what 100 lbs that's healthy for your height." I said trying to calm her down.

"Really?" she asked meekly while sniffling.

"Yes. Now let's get dressed and party." I said and then I tripped on nothing.

"Of course you would trip on the one spot of the floor that doesn't have clothes." She said as she clutched her stomach. Obviously she was trying not to laugh at my blunder.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I said while I got up and started to change into the dress she laid out for me it had a plain strapless navy blue bodice and the bottom part was scrunched up to form ruffles and on the ruffles it had diamonds glued on the dress also had a plain white sash that was attached to it right below the bodice it was so soft. The dress came up to my mid thigh, and it hid the fact that I didn't have any hips.

"Well?"Minako asked me.

"I love it it's a perfect fit." I said and then I thought why would she buy this when she has hips?

"Good because I bought it for you. I knew you would forget, so I bought it a couple days ago. I saw it and I knew it would look perfect on you." She said with a smile as she hugged me.

"Aweeee Minako, you are the best best friend I could ever ask for." I said while moving to hug her but then my eyes found the clock.

"Minako? You do realize that its nine already right." I said stopping myself mid hug.

"Oh don't worry I only need 30ish minutes to do everything." She said as she slowly picked up her dress it had a gold folded bodice that gave the impression of breasts. The bodice had clear sequins that changed color when it hit the light. The bottom of her dress was a line and black with an intricate gold design and more sequins. It didn't have a sash much to my dismay I like tying them. The dress came up to just three inches below her butt. I knew she would wear

"But it starts at nine thirty." I said getting a little bit annoyed at how slow she was moving.

"Actually." She said as she turned so I could zip up her dress.

"Fine but in the meantime I will be attacking your shoe closet." I said moving to the side of the room that was left untouched.

"K." I heard her say from somewhere in her bathroom.

* * *

**At the party **

**Third person pov:**

"Where are they?" Rei asked getting angrier by the second

"Im sure they are on their way." Said Ami

"And what i-" she started to say and was cut off by the sound of the doors opening.

"Finall- wait who are you?" Rei asked the man standing in the door way.

"Who do you think? Im the man that is going to end all of your lives." He said as he pulled out an ak47.

"Oh hell nah!" said Usagi as she kicked the gun out of his hands.

"You really should be careful who you try to kill." Said Minako as she knocked out the man.

"Black lace." Said a couple guys before they had major nose bleeds.

**N/A:** And they danced the whole night away. The girls had already agreed to have a sleepover at Rei's, but little did they know that in a couple hours one of them would be gone.

* * *

Okie so that's where I am ending this chapter. Any way read Their Light by Shiro no Bara. It is an S.A. fanfiction so yeah.


End file.
